Caring For Her Sheriff
by hbebe979
Summary: So this is my first fan fic. I am a huge swan queen fan. Been trying to get back into writing and decided i would write some fan fic to get me started. Reviews welcome but please don't be mean. This story is basically Regina realizing she has feelings for Emma when Emma gets a cold and Regina must take care of her. Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Just writing for Fun. no profit!


Caring for the Sheriff

(Regina cares for Emma when she is sick-beginning of them getting together-fluffy and sexy)

**Chpt 1**

Mayor Regina Mills sat at her desk staring at her computer tapping her pencil on her desk. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to be working on at the moment; all she could think about was the sheriff of this small town, Swan. Her mind would frequently wander to Emma ever since the sheriff saved her from that fire a few weeks ago. She didn't understand where these thoughts were coming from but they were plaguing her mind to no end.

Regina thought about how Emma should have left her in that house to burn, especially after everything the Mayor had put her through but she didn't. The sheriff pulled her out and saved her from a horrific death. She was a true hero, she was HER hero. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to get control of her thoughts and get back to her work. Suddenly her phone rang interrupting the silence, which made Regina jump a little. She put it on speaker.

"Yes" she answered the call in her usual uninterested tone.

"Madam Mayor you have a call. It's Sydney." Her secretary's voice seemed so loud in the silence of the room.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. Even in this land he was in love with her. Regina found him absolutely repulsive. He was merely a puppet she could use to get what she needed to hurt the people she loathed in this town and keep her in power. Right now she was not in the mood to deal with his weak minded drivel.

"Tell him I will call him back." She hung up the phone.

Regina stared at the computer and back down at her paperwork. 'This will not do' she thought and decided she couldn't take it any longer; she was going to go to the sheriff's office and figure this mess out for herself. She wasn't getting anything accomplished just sitting there staring at her computer.

Regina grabbed her purse and keys off her desk and headed out the door.

"I am going out for lunch" she told her secretary as she walked out of her office, with no further explanation of where she was going or when she would be back.

Emma had the worst headache. Her nose was runny and she had a bad cough. There was a mountain of tissues covering her desk from sneezing so much. She new she had a cold but felt the need to come to work anyway. The sheriff had a strong sense of duty and really didn't want to hear more scolding from her boss the Mayor, if she didn't show up for work. Emma just became sheriff two weeks ago and felt it would not be good to piss off her boss anymore than she already had.

Regina, the Mayor, her boss was the biggest, hottest, sexiest, pain in the ass Emma ever met. The woman was cold, manipulative, mean and just a straight up bitch. Yet, every time she saw Regina she had to fight hard to hold back the need to grab her and kiss that smirk right off of her beautiful face. 'There is something really wrong with me' Emma thought. 'Maybe I need to see Dr. Hopper because I am totally wanting to do bad things with her.' Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts, which just made the pain even worse. It was a slow day and Emma was staring at the piles of paperwork Regina left for her. It was all budgets and tax stuff and boring crap she couldn't deal with right now. 'Tomorrow' she said under her breath and pushed the papers aside. Then lay her head down on her desk and closed her eyes.

Emma must have been really out of it. She didn't hear the clacking of heels on the tile floor of the police station. All of a sudden Regina was standing in the doorway to her office, like magic, she just appeared. As soon as she heard the familiar sultry voice saying her name "Miss Swan?" Emma's head popped up off her desk so fast she thought she gave herself whiplash and nearly fell backwards in her chair. She grabbed the desk to brace herself.

"Whoa" She said as she steadied her office chair. Regina was just staring at her with that blank expression that made Emma wonder if she had any feelings at all. The blonde cleared her throat and couldn't help the coughing fit that came along with it. She felt so shitty and couldn't believe Regina was even seeing her like this. It was mortifying.

"Madam Mayor, How may I help you" she managed to get out in a hoarse voice.

"Sheriff Swan, Are you ok?" Regina walked a little further into the office and Emma could swear that looked like possible concern on her face.

"Do you really care?" Emma scolded herself this time. "I am sorry, Regina. I'm not feeling well." Emma started coughing again. She tried to take a deep breath but that just made it worse. Regina handed her a glass of water. "Thank you" Emma sipped what she could and tried to calm down.

Emma looked up at her with the most pitiful please don't be mad at me face Regina had ever seen. It reminded her of Henry when he got into trouble. She reached over and felt the sheriff's forehead. Emma closed her eyes and she let out a soft moan when the woman touched her skin with her cool hand. She just smiled and took her hand away.

"Ms. Swan you may be running a fever. It would have been best for you to stay home and rest and not infect the town with your germs" Regina said to her.

"There's no one here but me and really Madam Mayor if you just came here to be a bitch you can go now" Emma said without even thinking about what was coming out her mouth. Emma just laid her head back down waiting for the yelling, or the "you're fired Ms. Swan get your things and go" but to her surprise there was no yelling.

The Mayor stood up and grabbed her cell phone from her purse and started dialing. First she called Katherine to pick up Henry after school and take him for a few days claiming she was the one that was sick. Then she called her secretary to make arrangements to work from home and called Ruby to tell her Emma was sick and needed someone to man the phones for a few days and if there was an emergency to call her on her cell and she would handle it.

"What are you doing? Why is Henry staying with Katherine?" Emma asked in a stuffy husky voice.

"Sheriff Swan, I am taking you home with me." she was ready for Emma's protest so she licked her lips, stuck out her chest, and smiled her best full smile. She held out a perfectly manicured hand in hopes this would work to help entice the stubborn woman to come with her. Regina knew the Sheriff thought her attractive. She caught her looking more than once. Until recently she never thought twice about her attraction to Emma. She wanted her out of her life and out of Storybrooke forever. However, right now she had this overwhelming need to take care of the insufferable blonde. She just wanted to hold her and tell her it would be ok.

"What? Why?" Emma looked at Regina suspiciously.

"So you can have a quiet place to rest and I wont have to worry about you Sheriff" Regina said honestly. Emma searched those dusky brown eyes and saw something she didn't expect. Regina had feelings. Regina had feelings for her. Emma knew Regina wasn't lying when she said she was worried. The mayor was indeed worried about her. The look in the older woman's eyes said everything without having to say a word.

Again Emma's pride got in her way and she didn't want to burden Regina or get her sick. The thought of that made Emma sad.

"Thank you Regina, but I can take care of myself" Emma said in a stuffy hoarse voice and started coughing again.

"Clearly Dear" Regina replied sarcastically.

"Look Sheriff Swan please do not argue with me. This is happening. I have the phones covered and Henry taken care of so get up and come with me. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get you well." Regina again put her hand out to Emma. Emma too tired to fight took the woman's hand.

'What's the worst that could happen' Emma thought.

Regina led them to her Mercedes and helped the Sheriff get in the seat. She leaned over to buckle the blonde's seat belt for her and brushed her arm against Emma's breast. Emma let out a whimper and her face and neck became bright red.

"Are you ok Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"Yep" was all Emma could manage to get out at the moment and she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Good. Let's get going then." Regina got in, started the car and they made their way to the mansion.

**Chp 2.**

They made it back to the Mayors house in what felt like an instant. Regina parked the car and walked around to help Emma get out. She took Emma's hand and they walked liked that, hand in hand to the front door. Neither woman said a word. As soon as they got inside, Regina became caretaker for the sheriff immediately.

She took Emma's knit hat and leather jacket and hung them in her front closet. She momentary contemplated destroying both hideous items but she knew for some reason Emma was attached to the ugly hat and jacket so she let the thought pass and returned to care for her Sheriff.

"Do you think you can make it upstairs?" Regina asked. Emma looked up at the stairs with dread. She didn't think she had the energy to climb those damn stairs but she was determined to try just to show the mayor she could.

"Sure" Emma said. She grabbed the railing and took a step up. "One down, who knows how many to go" Emma said taking a deep breath. She felt a warm arm around her waist and looked over to see Regina holding her. She smiled pathetically at Regina and put her arm around the other woman's neck for support.

To Emma it felt like an eternity before they finally made it to the top. She started to sway a little bit and Regina caught her and steadied her. Slow and steady they made their way to Regina's bedroom.

"Here lay down" she helped the sick woman get on the bed. "I will right back"

Regina went into the bathroom and got some Tylenol and glass of water along with a cold wash rag.

"Is this your bedroom Regina?" Emma asked as she sat down on the softest bed she ever felt in her life. She was surprised that Regina brought her in here. Of course this whole day was one big weird surprise.

"Here take these, its just Tylenol to break the fever, and put this on your head. And yes this is my room" Emma swallowed the pills and put the cool rag on her fore head, then she leaned back closed her eyes.

"Wow, I feel privileged. Aren't you worried about getting sick?" Emma sniffled.

"No, Ms. Swan. I don't get sick" Regina said as she began taking off Emma's clothes.

"I don't believe you" Emma replied. "Everyone gets sick"

"Well Ms. Swan it's true." Regina started taking off sick woman's the boots. Emma somehow in her state of delirium managed to get these boots on and laced perfectly all the way up. 'Why go through so much trouble with these boots when you are so sick' she thought to herself. She just shook her head and moved on to Emma's jeans. As she started to unbutton them, Emma's eyes shot open and she grabbed Regina's hand.

"What are doing?" she questioned the brunette.

"Ms. Swan I am trying to make you more comfortable and cool your body tempature. Now help me get these skin tight jeans off." Emma said nothing more and removed her hand.

Regina continued to unzip Emma's pants and tapped her ass indicating for her to lift so she could get the jeans down. She took her time pulling the jeans off letting her fingers slide down Emma's smooth shapely legs.

Regina looked up and saw Emma was wearing pale blue cotton panties. Regina swallowed hard at the thought of what was under those panties. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to rip those pale blue panties off and show Emma some real magic. Regina wanted to know what the sheriff taste like and felt like on her tongue. She wanted to know what sounds the blonde made when she came. She couldn't believe her sheriff was laying just a few inches away and she couldn't do a damn thing to satisfy her need.

'Am I Dreaming' Emma thought to herself as Regina unzipped her pants and slowly pulled them down. This is not what she had in mind when she imagined Regina pulling her clothes off. She thought the first time would be more romantic or passionate, certainly not laying on Regina's bed helpless sniffing and coughing, looking like death.

Emma wasn't sure if it was the fever playing tricks with her mind or if she was really feeling it but she thought she felt soft fingertips caressing her thigh and calves. It was nice and Emma sure wasn't going to complain. She cursed her damn body for betraying her and making her so useless and miserable. The next thing she knew her top was off too and she was in Regina's bed half naked. She groaned feeling sorry for herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly she started coughing loudly again.

"Here try to take a drink" Regina handed her the glass of water. The mayor's heart ached every time she looked at her sheriff. Emma's nose was all red and her bright green eyes were puffy. Each cough that came from Emma made Regina feel helpless. She wished she had magic right now more than ever. She would use it to cure her Sheriff of this awful illness and get her back to her spunky healthy self.

Regina noticed Emma was shivering so she put a blanket across the young woman's body. It wasn't too light but not a heavy comforter either. She didn't want Emma to get too hot.

"Better?" Regina asked and pushed the blonde curls out of Emma's face.

"Yes, thank you" Emma sighed.

"Good" there eyes locked on one another and for a moment the whole world stood still. Regina's smooth fingers caressed Emma's cheek and Emma's heart began to race. She took a deep breath and exhaled trying to get herself under control.

Emma felt a tingle in her nose and she couldn't hold it in; suddenly she sneezed all over Regina. "I am sooooo Sorry" she sniffed.

Regina was pretty sure Emma was about to start crying if she didn't do something fast do make the situation better. So she grabbed the rag that was on Emma' forehead and wiped the spittle off both of them and somehow managed to stay perfectly calm.

"It's ok Emma. Close your eyes and try to sleep. Enjoy the quiet." Regina said softly.

"You said my name" Emma croaked. The mayor never used her first name. It was always Sheriff Swan or Ms. Swan.

"Yes I did." She whispered back to the sheriff.

Regina set Emma's phone on the night stand by the bed. "If you need me just call. I will have my phone right next to me ok". She got up and started to walk away but was stopped by the pull of Emma grabbing her arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Regina looked down at her arm and then back up at Emma. The fear on the young woman's face was a little disturbing. Regina quickly sat back down.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina held her sheriff's hand and tried to keep her from freaking out. Emma reminded her so much of Henry when he was sick or sad. They had same facial expressions which made Regina's heart melt.

"Nothing, I uh, just don't want you to leave. Can you just stay until I fall asleep, please?" Emma sniffed.

"Of course" the older woman again placed her hand on Emma's cheek. "Now close your eyes and try to sleep"

Regina made sure Emma was comfortable and sat in silence as she watched Emma fall asleep. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, then walked over to her closet to change clothes. She put on a pair of old jeans and a simple white cotton t-shirt. She put her cell phone in her pocket and made sure to check on Emma one more time before she made her way down stairs.

**Chpt 3**

Emma woke up drenched in sweat and unable to catch her breath. She began coughing again and when she opened her eyes it was dark and she was alone and scared. It took her a minute to register where she was and why she was only wearing her bra and panties.

As her nightmare started to fade and reality came back to her. She remembered she was at the mayor's house, in her bedroom and feeling like she got hit by a train.

"Shit" Emma said out loud in the dark and looked around nervously. She leaned over and found the switch on the lamp and turned on some light. She took a drink of water and as she tried to set the glass back on the night stand she completely missed it and water spilled everywhere. "Damn it" this was not her day at all. She got up to look for a towel so she could clean it up before Regina got back but when she stood up she felt dizzy and sat back down.

Just as Emma was trying to get up again she heard movement and in walked Regina. She was carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of what smelled like chicken soup. She couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten anything.

What caught the blonde's eye was not the food, it was the sight of Regina looking so casual and so natural in her white t-shirt and tattered jeans. This woman was not the uptight cold mayor the sheriff was used to. This woman in front of her was someone else entirely. Emma couldn't stop staring at her supple breast and perfect round ass. She began to feel dizzy again and she nearly fell off the bed with desire for the brunette.

Regina had just put down the tray of food when she saw the blonde nearly fall off the bed. She swooped down just in time to catch Emma before she hit the floor face first.

"Ms. Swan you need to be more careful." the mayor lifted her sheriff and put her back in bed. "Are you ok sheriff?" Emma nodded. She was still speechless and having the hardest time not staring at her caretaker.

"Why is my floor wet?" Regina asked noticing the spill on the carpet.

"Um, well, I spilled my water. I'm sorry. I had a bad dream and I took a drink and it was dark. I went to put it back and missed the night stand. I tried to get up to clean it but I got dizzy and nearly fell on my face." the sick woman was rambling on in that stuffy hoarse voice sick people sometimes get.

Regina chuckled at the thought of Emma falling on her face half naked on her floor trying to clean up a small water spill to avoid an argument.

"Are you laughing at me?" Regina tried hard not smile and act serious but she couldn't help it. A little smirk still remained at the corner of her mouth.

"You think this is funny. Yeah, I am sure you are enjoying every bit of seeing me miserable" the blonde was sulking with her arms crossed over her breast.

'Oh, so that's were Henry gets it from' Regina noted to herself. Again, Emma had the exact same facial expression as Henry. This was the 'why am I being punished?' face.

"Emma I do not take pleasure in watching you suffer despite what you may think. I apologize for laughing. You just look so cute sitting there sulking and sniffling half naked on my bed" there it was again. Regina said her name sending waves of tingles through out the sick woman's body.

"I am sure I look like shit Regina, but thank you for trying to make me feel better" Regina was putting pillows behind the blondes head to prop her up so she could eat.

"You are beautiful sheriff" she whispered in Emma's ear before moving to get the tray of food. Emma's heart nearly jumped out of chest and for a moment she forgot to breath.

"Now I hope you are able eat because I made my famous chicken noodle soup. Its one of Henry's favorites. I hope you like it." The brunette put the tray across her patient's thighs and watched as the speechless Emma took a spoonful into her mouth.

"mmmmm…wow. This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. Here try the bread with it. I also brought you some more water" Emma broke off a piece of bread and dipped in the soup. She let out another moan of pleasure as she chewed enjoying every savory bite.

Regina couldn't help but wonder if that is the same sound that Emma made when she was coming. She let her mind wander for a moment thinking about her sexy sheriff in different sexual positions before she was interrupted by that stuffy hoarse voice bringing her back to reality.

"Regina, I need to say, Thank you. I don't really know why you are being so kind to me but I really appreciate it. I have never had anyone take care of me like this before. I have always had to take care of myself when I was sick or hurt. This is a little weird for me but really nice. Thank you again."

The mayor looked away feeling completely guilty knowing it was her fault Emma had grown up alone and mistreated, having to fend for herself all these years. Maybe that is why she felt such a need to care for her sheriff now. There was no way she could ever make up for her misdeeds in the past. She could only hope that the Savior never broke the curse and found out her true identity. Regina tried and tried to hate Emma but somehow the woman got into her mind and got stuck there. Now all she wanted, all she needed was her sheriff's affections.

"Regina this is really good but I really can't eat anymore. I just don't have much of any appetite right now. I'm sorry"

"There is no need to apologize Ms. Swan. I am glad you were able to eat even a little" Regina picked up the tray of food and moved it back to the night stand. She sat on the bed next to the half naked blonde. Without realizing what she was doing, the brunette put her hand on Emma's soft fair skin and slowly caressed up down her arm.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked in a very tender voice.

"like hell" Emma complained and started coughing. Regina handed her a class of water and two more pills to keep any fever down.

Regina made sure Emma was comfortable. She fluffed her pillows, made sure she was warm, and pulled her long curls out of face. Regina got a new cool rag to put on her forehead.

"Close your eyes. I will back in a little bit" again there was a brief moment of panic in Emma's eyes as the older woman began to get up and walk away.

"Don't worry. I will be right over there in the bathroom. Just yell if you need me ok." Emma nodded her aching head and closed her eyes. This time knowing her Savior was still awake Regina leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the other woman's cheek before walking back to the master bathroom to start a bath for the sick sheriff.

**Chpt 4**

Regina took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out trying to get control of her emotions. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. She closed her eyes and continued to take deep breaths in and exhale out. When she opened her eyes the reflection in the mirror staring back at her was not the Queen she had once been or the mayor she now was. What Regina saw shocked her to her core. Love was staring back at her. 'How did this happen' she thought to herself 'when did it happen?' She tried to think back to the moment The Savior started invading her thoughts so sensually. Images of Emma raced through the brunettes mind like a picture show. She then realized that from the moment she saw the Sheriff, the very day Henry brought his birth mother to Storybrook, Regina immediately felt Emma's power and pull.

Regina shook her head trying her hardest to clear her mind of Emma and focus on what she was suppose to be doing, which was make a bath for her sheriff. The brunette turned on the water and let the tub begin to fill. She poured in her favorite lavender bubble bath to help the sick woman relax and she added some mint bath salts as well. She lit several candles around the tub, making the room the dim with only the light of the candles. Once the tub filled up and was bubbly, Regina turned off the water and walked back into the bedroom to get Emma.

Emma was lying in bed with her eyes closed but she was not asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how Regina's velvet lips felt against her skin. How much it meant to her that Regina was being so uncharacteristically kind to her and what the motives were behind her actions.

Emma felt soft fingertips brushing across her arms, then her chest, then her face, across to move her hair back behind her ears. "Emma" the older woman whispered. The sheriff shivered inside when she heard the sound of her favorite voice saying her name. "MMMM" Emma smiled and opened her emerald eyes.

"Wow"

"What?" Regina looked at Emma curiously.

"You are absolutely gorgeous" Emma said with a slight cough. Regina didn't say anything. She was speechless. No one ever complemented her like that. She felt warmth in her chest and neck as she blushed. After a few seconds of awkward silence Regina remembered the scene in the bathroom she had created for the green eyed blonde.

Regina took Emma's hands in hers and helped her up off the bed.

"Where are we going?" Emma sniffled and coughed.

"Ms. Swan you are in serious need of a bath." The sheriff furrowed her brow and looked down at herself. She was a little sweaty. She lifted her arm and sniffed. This made the dark eyed woman smile.

"Let me rephrase that statement. Ms. Swan, I believe a bath will make you feel much better." She led Emma into the bathroom. Her breath caught when she walked in to the room. The only light was from candles and there was a tub full of bubble's waiting for her.

"Holy shit, Regina. You did all this for me?" Emma could feel her eyes begin to water. This was unreal. This whole day felt like a dream. Only she was sick and couldn't act on her feelings. Right now she wanted nothing more than to smother this goddess standing next her in kisses.

The love sick mayor shook her head yes and smiled a full happy smile at Emma. "You like it?" she asked innocently.

"God, Yes." Emma exclaimed as best she could.

The brunette walked over to the tall blond, who was still only in a bra and panties. She reached around the thin woman to unclasp her bra "here let me help you" she took off the bra and let it drop. Emma's heart started beating hard and fast as Regina leaned in close. She felt her knees start to weaken and she had to grab the counter top for support.

Regina slipped her fingers inside the waist line of Emma's panties. As slowly as she possibly could the older woman dragged the panties down smooth toned legs letting her fingers lightly scratch all the way down. As Regina was coming back up she took a moment to stop at Emma's center and take in her sent. Tingles moved through the mayor's body as she felt her own wetness between her legs. Her body ached to taste Emma. She didn't think the sheriff could handle an orgasm in her condition, 'it might just kill her' she thought. The brunette kissed her way up Emma's perfectly shaped form. Kissing her center, her stomach and each breast until she made her way back up to look into Emma's eyes.

The look on Emma's face was priceless. It was a mix of shock and desire and frustration. She wanted to rip Regina's clothes off but the woman was so weak she could hardly get herself into the tub without help.

Regina helped get her patient into the tub. She pulled Emma's long hair to the side out of her face and tried to get her to lean back. Emma resisted grabbing her caretaker's hand "Please don't leave" she didn't want to be alone, plus she was very much enjoying the mayor's company. Regina felt so bad for Emma; she looked so tired and defeated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Now just lean back and try to breath in the smells. Its lavender. Hopefully it will help you relax a little and feel better" Emma did what Regina told her. She leaned back and closed her eyes and tried to breath in the scents from the bath.

Regina took this opportunity to touch Emma some more. With a bar of all natural soap she began to wash her sheriff. She slowly massaged the bar of soap over Emma's right arm and down her hand and back up to her shoulder across her neck, watching the woman trying to breathe and not cough. Her legs began to ache due to the uncomfortable position she was in, trying to sit close enough to Emma to be able to wash her. She decided to make it easier on herself so she stood up and took her clothes off. She put her leg into the still warm water and suddenly Emma's eyes flew open. Regina giggled to herself. The sheriff was staring at the brunette's perfectly curved body with her mouth gaped open in awe. Regina continued to smile as she stood there and let Emma take her all in as if to say "do you like what you see?"

"Holy fuck! Regina, are you trying to kill me?" Emma's hand was on her heart and she was taking short quick breaths. She thought her heart might give out it was beating so fast. Regina Mills was standing inches in front of her completely, gloriously, naked. Emma had never seen anything so incredibly beautiful in all her life.

The other woman began to sit down in the water. "Wait" lightly came out of the sheriff's thin lips. She leaned forward and placed her hand on the mayor's taught stomach and let her hand slide down to touch the soft brown curls between her legs. The mayor was shivering inside as the younger woman slid her slim fingers through the folds of her center to feel the wetness.

Regina moved the woman's hand away and slid down into the water. She began washing Emma's feet and legs massaging the sick woman's muscles as she went. "Regina" Emma started to say something but the sexy brunette just shhsh'd her and went back to rubbing the sheriff down. When she reached Emma's center Regina couldn't help herself, she slid a finger down to brush across the blonde's clit. Emma's whole body shook and she let out a whimpered cough. Regina felt both pleasure and pity for the sick sheriff. She wanted so badly to take it further, to hear Emma moan her name in pleasure. Regina did all she could to have patience and self control, knowing the woman on her lap was sick and really needed to rest.

The sheriff couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care that she was sick, there was no way in hell she was going to let this opportunity pass her by. It took every bit of strength Emma had to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist. She kissed the brown eyed beauty on her forehead and her neck and chest.

"Mmmm…So eager, sheriff" the mayor moaned. Regina knew she had to stop this before it got out of hand. She placed her fingers under the younger woman's chin and lifted her face up to stop her from going any further. The woman before her looked confused.

"Emma, you are sick and need your rest" she got a look from Emma like someone just stole her candy. Regina took the blonde's face in her hands and with her famous authoritative voice she said "As soon as you get to feeling better Ms. Swan and you have your strength back, I will let you fuck me, but until then you are to be a good girl and let me take care of you, do you understand" Emma gave Regina a half smile and shook her head yes.

"Good. Now let's get you dried off and back to bed" Regina helped Emma get out of the tub and dried off. They were both quiet as they got dressed for bed. Emma didn't much care for the silky pajamas Regina put her in but wasn't going to complain. Regina was being too good to her.

Emma was in bed and all covered up. Regina gave her some night time cold medicine and rubbed the sick woman's chest with menthol cream. Emma finally broke the silence.

"Regina, thank you"

"For what dear"

"For this. All of this. You taking care of me like this." Emma felt heat in her eyes and a looked away not wanting Regina to see her so emotional.

"There's no need to thank me. I did it because I want to show you…how I feel"

"Besides I kind of like taking care of the badass sheriff Swan" Regina smirked at Emma who was now blushing.

After Regina washed her hands and made sure Emma had everything she needed, the brunette lay in bed next to her favorite blonde. She put her arms around her sick sweet sheriff and felt the woman pull her closer.

"Regina?"

"hmm?" responded the brunette.

"This has been the best day I ever had, seriously, I mean minus the being sick part" Emma could feel the cold meds starting to take effect. Her eyes began to feel heavy.

"I'm getting sleepy" Emma yawned. "You're not going to leave me are you?" like a child scared of the dark the young woman clung to Regina's arm.

"I promise I will be right here next you all night. Now to try to sleep" the mayor hugged her sheriff tight to reassure her.

"Mmm..good" Emma said feeling loopy and drowsy from the cold medicine. "Night pretty lady"

"Good night beautiful" Regina whispered into Emma's ear. A few moments later they were both sound a sleep in each others arms.


End file.
